deadly love
by purplegiraffe100
Summary: Clary Fairchild, Tessa Gray and Emma Carstairs are secret agents with a mission to kill Jace, Will and Julian. But when love gets in the way of this mission will they still carry it out? Read to find out! *maybe spoilers sorry* Wessa, clace and blackstairs. ON HOLD sorry
1. Chapter 1

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing. I rolled over the bed and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Hello, agent five. We have a new mission for you." Said a voice on the other end.

"Oh." I said "Umm."

"Come to HQ in 30 minutes and bring agent four and three." Then they hung up.

Ugh! Agent four and three were Tessa and Emma my friends and partners. We all worked for the Shadowhunters a secret spy service dedicated to fighting evil or the people trying to destroy the world you know whatever. But I didn't feel like a spy mission today, but rule number one of being a spy you don't argue with a mission.

I hurriedly got dressed in my uniform -which was all black- and stomped out of the room to wake Tessa and Emma. Knowing Emma was harder to wake up I woke Tessa up first.

"Tessa!" I yelled in to her room as I walked in. she groaned as I flipped the light switch and the light flickered to life lighting Tessa's room. Tessa's room looked like a library with walls covered in books and a bed in the middle where Tessa lay, her head under a pillow.

"Come on Tessie time to get up we have to head over to HQ we have a job to do." I told her. She groaned again.

"Must I?" She asked.

"Yes, plus we have to go wake up Emma." I answered.

"Fine I'll get ready, But your waking Emma up. Now leave." She said as she climbed out of bed.

I left her room and strode down the hall to Emma's Room. The walls of Emma's room were covered in weapons of many different kinds including crossbows and knives and even ninja stars.

I took a deep breath; it could be deadly to wake Emma to early.

"Emmy." I whispered. "Come on Emma time to wake up."

"Clary." She moaned. "Get out before I kill you."

"But Emma, we have a mission to do today." Knowing this would get her up.

I was right, she shot up into a sitting position. "Mission?" she asked.

"Yes we need to leave in fifteen minuets for HQ. So up!" I yelled

"Okay, out!" she commanded.

I marched out of the room and into the kitchen where I made myself some cereal and waited for the other two.

A few minutes later Tessa walked into the room followed by Emma.

"Time to go." I said. And they mumbled yeses

"Great." Said Emma. "We can take my car, I'll drive." She announced.

"No Emma I'll drive, you had a late night." Tessa said quickly. Emma liked to drive fast and that sometimes meant she got in trouble.

"Nonsense. Tessie. It's my car so I'll drive." She waved off Tessa's offer. No matter how hard we tried to argue she persisted that she should drive. Finally we gave up and got in the car.

As we drove to HQ we had to constantly remind Emma of the speed limit.

"Uh stupid mundies can't have fun, they need to lighten up." Emma mumbled. As we reminded her for the fifth time that the speed limit was only twenty miles per hour.

We parked outside HQ and entered. On the outside of HQ it looked like an abandoned old building, but inside it was a busy work place complete with the latest technology. Me, Emma and Tessa walked over to the reception desk

"Tell Robert Lightwood we are hear to see him." I said to the lay at the desk.

"Okay one moment." She said and held up a finger. She then spoke into a walkie-talkie. "Clary, Emma and Tessa are here to see you Robert."

A muffled voice came back through the walkie-talkie. "Okay, send them up." Said Robert.

We walked over to the lift and pressed the button to call the lift. When the lift doors opened we got inside and pressed the button for the fourth floor.

The lift clattered upwards towards the floor number four when it got there the doors opened out on to a corridor lined with doors. Behind these doors were the directors the people who tell us our missions.

Our director was Robert Lightwood and he was nice enough. He occupied a office about half way along the corridor. We entered the room just as another person left I think her name was Maia.

We sat in three chairs that were in front of his desk.

"Okay girls you mission is simple we need you to take care of some agents of Downworlder." He said simply. We sighed, Downworlder was the name of our enemy spy agency they conspired with evil and we protected the nation from there evil.

"So who are the agents?" Asked Tessa.

"They are the two Herondale cousins Jace and William, and Julian Blackthorn."

"So." Said Emma "You want us to kill them?"

"Yes." Said Robert. " You may use any means necessary to kill them but first you need information."

"Information?" I asked.

"The questions you must ask are in this file." He said and pushed a stack of papers to us. "They are currently are residing in London. You may leave for you mission now." He ushered us out of his office and his daughter Isabelle entered. "Good luck." She whispered as the door closed.

_**AN: So if you liked it please review thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: So I probably should be working on my unfinished fanfiction but I love this one so much that I'm going to write another chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments or the infernal devices.**_

We let Emma drive home which was a mistake. She was a little to excited for this mission and she drove like a maniac. But we decided reasoning with her was to hard so we sat back and enjoyed the ride as much as we could.

"Okay." Said Tessa. "We need to pack super speedy. And Emma we will need to borrow some weapons."

"Fine." Said Emma. "I'll pack enough for the three of us."

"But nothing too big we just need something we can keep with us and for no one to notice." I reminded Emma, her favorite weapon was the crossbow and if she was found with a crossbow she could get in a lot of trouble.

When we got home we went off to our rooms to pack. What I packed was simple. Some clothes, my art supplies and toiletries. I threw it all in a back pack and marched out of my room and in to Tessa's. Tessa was debating what books to bring she had already decided on _a tale of two cities _but was having trouble deciding on what next.

"Tessa just pick a random few and lets go." I said.

"Clary you simply do not understand the magic of books." She told me.

"Well hurry up. I'll go check on Emma." I walked out of the room and in to Emma's. I took one look at her suitcase and said. "You can't bring a sword."

"And why not?" she demanded.

"We need to conceal these weapons wherever we go. How do you conceal a sword?" I answered.

"You make an excellent point my dear friend. I shall leave the sword. Okay ya happy?" She sighed.

"Yes. Now come on we have to go or we will miss our plane." I told her.

"You can't miss a private jet." Said Emma as we were spies we got a lot of cool things private jets included.

We walked to the car where Tessa was already sitting in the drivers seat.

"Jump in and lets go." She said happily.

We got in the car and zoomed off to the airport. Once at the airport we boarded our private plane.

We arrived in London around five o'clock at night we were staying at the institute hotel in the middle of London in the same hotel as the three boys we are meant to eliminate.

Our hotel room wasn't much it had three single beds, a couch, a TV and a balcony. We set about unpacking laying our clothes out on the bed and in Emma's case hiding weapons around the room so the cleaning maids would not find them.

At six o'clock we made our way to dinner. We stopped a floor above the dining hall where there was a circle cut into the floor so you could look at the people eating their food. Not sure why it seemed kind of creepy.

We looked in on the people dining.

"Okay." Said Emma. "What do they look like?"

"Well." Said Tessa looking at their files. "One has blond hair, another has black hair the last one has brown hair."

"Okay now which is which?" I said annoyed."

"Oh yes." Tessa blushed. "The one with the blond hair is Jace, the black haired one is William and the brown haired one is Julian."

"So that's them over there." Said Emma pointing down to three boys sitting in a booth at the edge of the dining room.

"Yes!" Tessa exclaimed.

We made our way down the stairs and stopped outside the doors.

"They know their being hunted." Emma said.

"What!" I said. "How do you know?"

"Because I actually read their files not just looked at them." She answered. "And we need a plan."

"Maybe we could convince them we are no threat." Tessa said.

We stared at her. "What do you mean?" I finally said.

"Well I'd thought that we could pretend to be really klutzy." She answered. " so when we walk in Emma can trip on her own feet and fall and we pick her up and blush like we are really embarrassed."

"You put a lot of thought in this haven't you?" I said.

"Wait why me?" Emma demanded.

"One of us has to." Tessa said.

"Fine." Said Emma grudgingly.

We entered the room and soon after we passed through the doors Emma pretended to slip and fall. We picked her up blushing furiously


	3. Chapter 3

**Jace's P.O.V**

"Excuse me boys." Said a voice and I looked up it was a waitress. "You don't mind if these young lades sit with you, do you?" she asked gesturing to the tree girls who had fallen over earlier. "It's just they have no where else to sit."

"Not at all." Will said. I leaned over and whispered to him. "Dude, do you think that's a good idea?"

He whispered back. "Yep you saw them fall over earlier they're harmless. And they are kind of cute." He was right I decided.

They slid into our booth. "So," Julian began, "What are your names?" 

"Well I'm Clary, this is Emmie, and this is Tess." The red head said.

"And why are you hear?" I asked.

"We are visiting our cousins." Answered Tess.

"Oh your sisters?" Asked Julian.

"Yes." Said Emmie "Why?"

"Well you look nothing alike?" Said Julian.

"Me and Emmie are sisters, Clary's our half sister." Said Tess. I found it odd they were giving such sort answers but I ignored it

"So now you know us who are you?" Clary inquired.

"I'm Will this is Jace and Julian." Said Will.

"Okay and are you brothers?" Emmie asked.

"No." I said. "Me and Will are cousins through."

"Oh and what are you doing hear?" asked Clary.

"Umm." Oh no we hadn't prepared for this. "We are hear for an art expo."

"You like art?" Clary asked.

"Yes." I lied and looked over at the other boys who where now in deep convocation with the other girls.

"I'm a artist!" Exclaimed Clary.

"Cool." I said. "Do you want to come to a art expo with me tomorrow?" I didn't want to admit it but I liked this girl more than I let on.

"About the expo," said Will turning to face me, "I need to cancel on it I'm going to the library."

"Can I come?" Asked Tess. "Reading is my Favorite thing to do."

"Yes, you can!" replied Will and they started talking about books.

Through out the rest of dinner I found out more about the girls. Tess and Clary both knew two different types of martial arts but Emmie knew five. Clary' mother was also a painter, and Tess's angel she was wearing was a gift form her mother when she died.

**Clary's P.O.V **

Emma slammed the door. "What the hell Clary!"

"What?" I said for I had no idea what she was talking about.

"You told them our names!" Emma yelled.

"No I told them our nick-names." I said calmly.

"Emma it's fine they are not going to look us up." Tessa soothed her.

"But what if they do!" Emma wailed.

"Emma we need to talk about what we are going do tomorrow so calm down." Tessa said.

"Okay I'm calm, I'm calm." Emma said. "What do we do tomorrow?"

I'd been thinking about this all through dinner and had a plan. "Well me and Emma are going to an art expo tomorrow and Tessa your going to the library so I think after our day out we take them to Pandemonium and get them drunk they will spill all their secrets."

"Good plan. Let's work on the details now." Said Emma. And we got to work.

**Jace's P.O.V**

"I'm in love!" announced Will when we were back in our room.

"With who?" I inquired.

"Tess." He replied.

"Awwww." Said Julian as he sat on his bed sketching.

"Hay!" Will said. "I saw you two looking at Clary and Emmie your in love too."

"Far from." I laughed at the idea but it was kind of true.

"We'll see." Said Will and smirked.

_**AN: Hay if you like this story please review and read my other story Frozen Angles.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments, the infernal devices or the dark artifacts. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Hay guys sorry I haven't updated I got city of heavenly fire so I finished that on Thursday but then I was super busy but I'm back now and will update as much as possible.**_

_**Also someone suggested that I add Jem so he will appear in this chapter. And I know that only Will calls Tessa Tess but I had no other ideas.**_

**Jace's P.O.V**

Okay so I don't really like art but I liked Clary and so it was good. Clary and Julian darted from painting to sculpture admiring them. It was clear to me that Emmie was board as well, as she had that tired look about her.

I walked over to Emmie and tried to start a convocation with her. "So you don't like art either?" I asked.

"Not really." She replied.

"Then why are you hear?" I asked. It seemed strange to me for a girl who has no interest in art to be at an art expo.

"Oh umm…" she stuttered. "Julian." She blurted out all of a sudden then hurried away leaving me to contemplate what she had just said.

**Emma's P.O.V**

It had been almost too easy. Just a few blushes and stuttering and Jace was convinced I like Julian. I mean he was cute and funny and smart and… shut up Emma you don't get distracted by boys even if the are nice and giving and… ugh I'm doing it again.

"Emmie!" Clary called from across the room. "Time to go!"

"Going where?" Jace asked.

I giggled. Okay so I was playing it up just a bit but if it had the affect I wanted it was worth it.

"Pandemonium." Clary answered and she giggled as well, good she got what I was doing.

"Can we come?" asked Jace and Julian in unison.

We laughed for real this time. "Sure." I said and batted me eyelashes. Ugh this better be working.

"Okay see you there" Clary said and we walked off to our car and the boys to theirs.

**Will's P.O.V**

We where in the library when Tess's phone started to ring. "Oh." Tess said as she looked at the caller id. And quickly answered it. "Jem." She breathed then she paused. "No I'm safe." Pause. "It's Okay I'll be home soon." Pause. "Okay bye." She hung up and turned back to her book.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh that was my boyfriend James Carstairs." She answered casually not looking up from her book. I felt my heart brake into a million little pieces that scattered in the wind. The girl I loved was taken. I stood up and walked away heading as far as possible from Tess.

I ended up in the young adults section of the library, I didn't read many young adult books so I picked one out at random and looked at the title _The Hunger Games_, it looked good, so I began to read, it was actually quite good, I liked Katniss she was a good sister if only I could be a good brother. I was reading about the tribute parade when I heard a voice.

"Will?" I looked up Tess was looking at me. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I answered harshly and she flinched.

"Well then." She said recovering. "I need a ride to Pandemonium. And I have no car."

"I'll take you." I said and sighed this was not my day.

**Jace's P.O.V**

We were half way to Pandemonium when I started talking.

"Hay Jules, I was talking to Emmie today and she said she liked you."

He turned around so fast he almost broke his neck. "She does?"

"Yeah man, blushed to."

"Really your not just making fun of me?" he asked wearily.

"You like her too!" I exclaimed oh this was funny.

"Well umm… I umm…" he stuttered and went as red as a tomato. I started laughing it was that funny.

"Jerk." He muttered.

**Clary's P.O.V **

Okay so Jace was cute but I am secret agent I don't get distracted by boys. I wished I was as focused as Emma and Tessa they are so good at the job they don't get distracted ever. That was when Emma spoke.

"We're friends right?"

"Yes!" I said taken aback.

"And I can tell you anything, right?"

"Yes." I said again.

"I can't kill these boys!" she blurted out. "Well not Julian at least." Then she started to cry, which was odd because Emma never cries. I comforted her while I thought.

"Emma if we don't kill them, Shadowhunters will kill us."

_**AN: if you like it please review and if you have ideas please tell me I'd love to hear! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Jem's P.O.V

It was stupid, it was dumb, and it was deadly.

I am talking about visiting Tessa while she was on a mission. She doesn't usually stay on a mission this long, and she hadn't told me what the mission was so it couldn't be that bad, so I felt fine visiting what's the worst that can happen?

I told the taxi driver to take me to the institute hotel. When we arrived there I threw some money over the seat and jumped out. I was on the opposite side of the road to the institute and I jogged to the traffic lights where I waited for the signal to cross.

Sebastian's P.O.V

The weeks after the brake up had been hard for me I couldn't tell anyone that Clary is secret agent or Shadowhunters would kill me, so I had to find another way to get back at her.

I knew she was now in London on her mission but thinking of a way to get back at her while she was on a mission was hard not to mention she is a highly trained secret agent that can find a needle in a haystack.

That's when I saw my chance and he was waiting at the stop lights. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet it was James Carstairs. I didn't think about what I did next which was stupid but as soon as he started to cross I floored it I felt a bump and knew I had run him over.

My first feeling was victory, which slowly turned into horror as I realized what I'd just done, then back to victory. Who cared what I did to get back at Clary and her idiot friends.

I heard sirens and then an ambulance came speeding to a stop right beside my car. Two paramedics rushed out of the truck and to the silver haired boys side. They then loaded him on to a stretcher and rushed back to the ambulance.

No one had noticed me so far so I slipped out of my car and ran down the sidewalk until I rounded the corner and was out of sight of the accident. I then turned around and headed to the hotel with a smirk on my face.

I walked in the front doors and asked for Clary's room number. I then walked to the elevator and road it up to the fifth floor. When I arrived at the fifth floor I got out of the elevator and walked calmly down the hall till I reach her door. Then I knocked on her door. None other than James sister Emma Carstairs opened the door.

"Just thought you'd like to know your brother is dead." I said casually.

Emma stared at me the words still processing in her brain she started mouthing the words _your brother is dead _over, over again till the words sunk in.

Then she screamed. Tessa and Clary came running out of the room to Emma's side.

"What happened?" asked Tessa. At the same time Clary growled. "Sebastian."

By that point Emma had started crying, but through the tears she managed to say "My brother, dead." Tessa stood with a horrified expression while Clary looked mad.

"What happened?" Clary asked.

"He got run over by someone." I answered, god these girls are stupid.

"Lets get to the hospital!" Emma shrieked.

And they ran out.

_**AN: "I'm sorry!" **_

_** "Don't throw seraph blades at me!"**_

_**Okay sorry I hurt Jem but my friend wanted to kill him! So don't get mad at me for hurting him cuz I'm sorry! Anyway please review if you want Jem to live! Also check out my fic called **__**The Z Team, **_ _**it's**_ _**a tfios fic!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Clary's P.O.V**

Jem looked so lifeless lying on the hospital bed. The doctor had said he had a broken arm, leg and rib he also had a concussion.

Emma sat in the chair next to his bed and held his hand muttering word in her brother's ear. Tessa stood looking at him with a worried expression not speaking just staring. I sat on the floor with my head in my hands crying. I knew it was my fault Sebastian had run my Best friends Brother over no matter how much they told me it wasn't.

Then there was a knock on the door and the person I least wanted to see right now walked in.

"Sup?" said Sebastian.

Emma looked up with a tear-stained face, and started hurling insults at him as fast as she could.

"Tut Tut, language Carstairs." Sebastian said.

"Why would you run him over?" asked Tessa so quietly it was almost a whisper but Sebastian heard.

"No one brakes up with me." He said looking at me evilly.

I stood up and yelled at him. "What the hell Sebastian it was your Fault I broke up with you." I started calling him a string of curses that I usually would never use.

"What? It was you and your stupid secret agents friends. It was always "I don't have time" or "not now" you idiot."

I couldn't help myself I punched him hard in the face. He stumbled back then fell over with blood dripping out of his nose.

Then Emma walked over to him, "you almost killed my brother just to get back at Clary?" There was no anger behind her words she had gone scary calm. Sebastian nodded with his smile back in place. Big mistake, you don't make Emma mad she can kill you with two hands tied behind her back standing on one leg.

She kicked him hard in the stomach and he doubled up in pain. She kicked him again and he groaned. "That was for Jem!" she screamed. Then walked out of the room, I hurried after her.

"Why did you just leave your brother?" I asked I was concerned Emma didn't usually leave her friends behind.

"Clary, I'm very good at what I do, but that's because it keeps me calm so I train to stay calm. But sometimes I slip up I do something wrong, I fail and when I fail I get scared because besides you, Tessa and Jem I have no one else. And my job means the world to me. But if I stuff up like I did today, I'll lose my job the only thing left to me."

"Oh Emma no, it was my fault that he got run over not yours. And you didn't fail you're the best friend any one can have don't beat yourself up." I said I didn't want her beating herself up

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Really." I answered.

She hugged me and walked back to the room to be with her brother.

**Jace's P.O.V**

Will had locked himself in the bathroom for over an hour now. No matter how many times Julian and me banged on the door he wouldn't answer.

"Fine stay in there you idiot!" I yelled at the door before giving up.

I walked outside onto the balcony to cool off. It was a cold day out side the kind of day where the wind howled and sliced your skin.

I stood there looking out over London thinking about why I was here.

****FLASH BACK!****

"Boys," said Camille looking up from her papers as we walked in, "I have a mission for you."

"Really? I didn't expect that, us being secret agents and all." Said Will.

"Thank you Mr. Herondale, now if you idiots are done fooling around I'll tell you your mission." She waited. When we didn't say anything she continued. "Shadowhunters and Downworlders have never existed in peace, and that will continue if they can't be stopped. Three girls, I don't know their names, are looking for you in London they will kill you if they find you."

"So don't send us to London." Julian said.

Camille grinned evilly. "Yes you see that's the problem, we are sending you to London, we want you to kill the queens guard Thomas, when you're done we will send reinforcements."

"For what." Asked Julian.

"That's for me to know." Camille was the head of Downworlders and was not to be argued with.

We left the room quickly after that.

****FLASH BACK ENDS!****

_**AN: so what did ya think? Please leave review. If you have ideas for the story that would be awesome! Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Will's P.O.V**

No matter how many times Jace and Julian banged on the bathroom door I wouldn't come out. I'd stay in there for a while to sulk and read. _The hunger games _was really good, I loved Peeta and Katniss's love story and how she wasn't sure she liked him but he liked her and he was willing to fight for her. Then it hit me, duh, if I loved Tess I would fight for her.

I whipped out my phone to text Tess.

(Will – _italic_

Tessa –** Bold)**

_Hay Tess want to come over?_

**Can't sorry**

_Why what's wrong_

**My boyfriend got run over, so no I can't**

_Who run him over?_

**I don't wanna go into detail.**

_oka__**y**__ bye_

Her boyfriend was run over that was awful but at the same time awesome, I had a chance. I exited the bathroom to find Jace and Julian looking at me.

"Well?" they said in unison.

"I ummm…" I couldn't think of an answer.

"I just got a text from Clary asking us to come to the hospital." Said Jace.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know let's just go okay." Replied Jace.

We all piled into the car and drove to the hospital, not speaking much on the way, except for when Julian made a wrong turn and Jace and I yelled at him.

"Remind me why we are friends." Asked Julian after we had yelled at him.

We pulled up outside the hospital and Clary greeted us.

"Guys you're here!" she yelled. "Julian I need you." It might have been my imagination but I thought Jace's face fell when she said that.

"Come inside its freezing out here." She called and made her way into the hospital.

She began talking with Julian. "Look Emmie is in pieces she needs help and I think you can help her."

"Why me?" Julian asked confused.

"Because, and I will kill you if you repeat this to Emmie, she likes you." Clary announced. Julian looked taken aback.

We had reached door number 213 when Clary told us to wait outside. She walked in and we heard yelling and a thud then she came back out and told us we could come in.

I gasped when I saw who was on the bed. "Jem." I breathed.

"Wait you know him?" Clary exclaimed.

"Yes we were best friends in high school until he moved to New York." I said sadly.

Tess looked at me and said "Well I'll tell you who run him over," She pointed into the corner, "that idiot over there."

Over in the corner stood a tall man with white blond hair.

"What is he still doing here? I told you to get out thirty minutes ago!" Clary yelled turning to the blond man.

"Oh come on." He drawled. It was at that point that I noticed he had a black eye and a nosebleed. "Like you could make me leave with your shadowhunter tricks."

Me, Jace and Julian Gasped they are the girls who were sent to kill us we backed out of the room but Clary ran after us. We pushed past people in white coats and bust out onto the street. But somehow Clary was already there.

"Please listen." She begged.

"Why should we?" asked Jace with poison in his voice.

She flinched but then her face went back to normal. "Because you deserve to know." She took a step forward. "I'm not armed."

"We will have to talk somewhere more private." I said looking at all the people milling around the hospital.

"I know where." She said and smiled.

_**AN: hay guys sup? Okay so the boys know the girls are secret agents so what will happen? I aready know but if you have ideas please tell me!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: sorry I haven't updated for ever but I had this project for school to finish and it was hard anyway here is the story!**_

Jace's P.O.V

Clary turned and walked towards the park that was to the left of the hospital. We followed her but kept our distance incase she was armed.

She led us to a bridge that was over a pond and ducked under it we followed.

She was standing under the bridge facing us.

"You must be quite, understand?" we nodded. "Okay so, I'll start by telling you our real names, I'm Clarissa but everyone calls me Clary, Emmie is really Emma, Tess is really Theresa but she like you to call her Tessa. We have been secret agents for the past three years but have been in training for two so that makes five years all together. We were assigned your assignation two weeks ago but we had to question you first, that's where Pandemonium comes in we planed to get you drunk but Emma was having…" she paused there thinking and I wondered what was so important she had to cover it up. "Problems and we had to cancel. That's when the trouble started, see Jem loves Tessa more than anything and she loves him back."

At that moment she broke off as Will fell on her screaming.

"What the hell get off me!" she yelled.

"Dude what's wrong…" I trailed off then started screaming. There was a duck waddling out of the pond and over to us, IT WAS TERRIFYING!

Julian's P.O.V

THIS IS HILLARIOUS. Will had fallen on top of Clary screaming and Jace was cowering against the wall sobbing. The duck waddled over and I picked it up.

"Awwww cute wittle duckie." I said while stroking it. "Come on Will hug the duck." I held the duck out to him and he screamed even louder. "Okay." I said turning to Jace. "Jace wanna hug the duck?"

"NO! Keep that bloody beast away from me!" he yelled.

Clary who had finally gotten Will off her broke down in fits of laughter. "they're scared of Ducks?" she said through her laughter.

"Terrified."

She had tears of laughter running down her face.

"Okay, Okay I'll let the little beast go." I dropped the duck and it walked away.

"That was not funny." Jace and Will said together.

"Yes it was you just don't see the humor."

"Come on guys that was hilarious." Clary said recovering from her laughter.

"So where did I get up to in my story… Ah yes so a couple of months ago I broke up with my boyfriend Sebastian 'cause he's a jerk and I guess he was pretty broken up about it because no one has ever broken up with him so he ran over on of my best friends and that's it." She smiled. "Any questions?"

"Have you ever killed someone?" Jace asked

"One guy."

"Who?" asked Will.

"Some guy named Meliorn." We all sucked in a breath he was one of our fellow agents who went 'missing in action' a couple of months back, we didn't like him but still to kill him seemed very extreme.

"Why did you have to kill us?" Jace asked. "I mean what's the reason?"

"I honestly don't know." Clary answered.

"Then why obey?" I asked.

"You don't mess with shadowhuters." She said her face darkening.

"Why?" asked Will with a smirk.

"Well they'll kill you if you don't obey them. In fact we are taking to long on this mission they are bound to investigate soon and we can't quit. No one on the outside can know."

"What about that blond guy… Sebastian?" Jace asked.

"They don't know he knows."

"Is Jem a agent?" Will asked.

"Nope." She said popping the P.

"What about Alec Lightwood?" Jace said.

She gasped "Alec." She muttered. Then she turned and ran.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: People are asking if there is Clarec. No there is not! MALEC FOREVER!**_

**Tessa P.O.V**

Clary rush back in to the hospital room and slammed the door. She then sunk to the floor crying.

"Clary!" Emma shrieked dashing over to her. "What happened?"

She let out a single word and we understood. "Alec." She resumed sobbing.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug, "It's okay, it wasn't your fault." Just then there was a hard knock on the door and a muffled voice asked. "Hay can we come in?"

"NO!" Emma yelled at the door.

"Is Clary okay?" asked the voice it was definitely Jace.

"What do you care?" Emma yelled again.

"Just let us in!" Yelled another voice.

"It's okay," Clary said wiping tears from her eyes "let them in." I got up and walked to the door and yanked it open. "Yes?" I asked.

"I want to see Clary." Jace said immediately.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she left us in the middle of a sentence. That's why." Will argued.

"Fine you can come in." I sighed and moved away from the door.

**Jace's P.O.V**

Clary sat in the chair by Jem's bed, she looked up when we entered and shot a glance at Emma and Tessa.

"What about Alec Lightwood?" Julian asked.

"He and his sister Isabelle were my partners before Tessa and Emma. They were my best friends. Once we were on a mission, he decided to scout ahead. We let him go alone, and a few hours later," she paused to take a breath, "we found his body in an ally way. He was dead!" she began to cry and Tessa and Emma ran over to her patting her back and hugging her.

Tessa then looked over at us. "How do you know Alec Lightwood?"

"He was my best friend till he went missing." I shrugged. "Guess I know what happened now."

Just then a doctor came in and saw Clary crying. "What has happened?" she asked.

Emma quickly answered "She is Just in shock, she'll be fine." The doctor nodded and went to check on Jem.

**TIME SKIP TO NIGHT TIME**

Back in the room we were just resting Will was reading, Julian was sketching and I was watching a movie with my ipad. Julian looked over at me. "What are you watching?"

"Some movie about kids killing each other." I told him. "What are you sketching?"

"Nothing." He answered a little to quickly.

Will looked over at us a smirk creeping on to his face. "Come on Jules, what are you drawing?"

"I told you nothing." He said. I lunged for the pad but he rolled and dodged me so I wouldn't get it. Will tackled him and he fell to the floor, I wrestled it from his grip and opened it. Inside was a drawing of Emma with little love hearts around the edge.

"Aww. I think someone is in love." I said.

"Give it hear Jace!" He yelled.

"Not till Will has seen it." I said tossing it to Will. He flipped it open and laughed.

"When is then wedding?" I asked.

"I don't know I don't want it to clash with yours and Clary's." That shut me up, but Will only laughed harder.

**Clary's P.O.V**

"… and then he pick the duck up and tried to get them to hold it!" we all laughed Emma was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Really?" asked Tessa.

"Yep then they screamed and ran away!" Tessa fell out of her seat and joined Emma on the floor laughing.

Just then we heard a ping on the window. Emma was up off the floor with knives in her hand in the seconds, she tossed one to Tessa and me. We walked over to the window and opened it.

"Hi!"

"Jace you scared us." He was hanging upside down from the windowsill.

"Sorry." He said climbing through the frame. He then leaned back out and shouted. "Come on, it's safe." A voice yelled back "You're a nutcase!"

"That may be but at least I'm not scared." A few seconds later a figure with Black hair climbed through the window followed bye a brown haired one.

"So why have you invaded our room?" Tessa asked.

"There is a ball on and we wish to invite you." Will answered.

_**AN: Please review if you have ideas I would love to hear them!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever I have been on holiday without a computer, but I'm back now and ready to write! Enjoy! **_

Clary's P.O.V

It had been two days since the boys had asked us to the ball and we had said yes, Tessa had tried to get us to go shopping but Emma and I had refused every time.

We were still trying to find a way out of this mission every spare moment we had we were thinking.

At this moment Tessa, Emma and I were sitting on our beds thinking when a knock came on the door. We all got up and looked through the peephole. When I saw whom it was I flung open the door and hugged the person outside.

"Careful Fray." Simon warned.

"Simon!" I yelled, "why are you here?"

"Well when you hear your best guy friend is in hospital you have to go." He replied.

"How do you know about Jem being hurt?" Emma asked from behind me.

"Izzy." He replied. "She's here too."

"Where?" Tessa asked. She and Izzy are pretty tight but Izzy only works alone now since what happened to Alec. I think she feels guilty about it and can't stand it being her fault again.

"Trying to get us a room." Simon replied.

"Are you together now?" I asked, Simon rubbed behind his head and started stuttering.

"You are!" Emma yelled.

"Who are?" said Izzy walking down the hall.

"You and Simon!" I yelled running to give her a hug with Tessa and Emma.

Jace's P.O.V

I was about to round the corner to Clary's room when a heard a shriek of delight and saw her tackle another boy into a hug while Tessa and Emma stood behind her. "Simon!" she yelled and my heart broke into pieces.

I backed up and ran down the hall, bumping into some old lady on the way, but I kept running she could pick up her own groceries.

I burst into our room out of breath.

Will and Julian were alert immediately Will had a knife in one hand and so did Julian. "What? Who died?" Julian asked.

"Its nothing," I said "just a…"

"Never mind that just come look at this," Will said beckoning me over. I looked over his shoulder and a small device. "Henry just sent it to us it's like our witchlight touches but more powerful it's called a Phosphor it should work like this," he clicked a small button on the side and the lights went out me and Julian groaned. "Okay sorry but its Henrys fault not mine."

"You idiot." Julian and I said at the same time. "You probably took out all the power in the building."

Just then a knock came at the door and we opened it to see a very annoyed Emma. "You Idiots did this didn't you." She said "and we have Guests to."

_**AN: okay not much happened in this long wait I'm so sorry but I have no ideas so please tell me them I love hearing them thanks! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: I am so sorry I haven't been updating but im a very busy person and my reading gets in the way to but here is the net chapter enjoy! **_

Julian's P.O.V

"You just blew all the electricity!" cried Emma, "which one of you did this?" Jace and me pointed over to Will.

"Oi it want my fault henrys stupid device didn't work." He yelled.

"Shut up." Emma sighed "I couldn't care less about anything you do but we were in the middle of watching a movie and making popcorn so…" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a box of matches.

"Pass me the thing." Will tossed it to her and she lit it then threw it back to him. He dodged it just in time and it landed on his mattress.

Emma waved and walked out of the room slamming it behind her. Jace fell over laughing and so did I at the expression on Wills face it was priceless. I'd never loved Emma more than in that moment… WAIT WHAT?! I didn't like Emma she was the enemy a shadowhun… I was pulled out of my train of thought by a loud yell Will had realized that his bed was on fire. "oh crap this is bad!" then the fire alarm started.

Tessa's P.O.V

We heard a beeping from upstairs and Emma started giggling. "What did you do?!" I yelled.

"I set a few things on fire but nothing they can't handle." She said waving her hand dismissively.

"Emma," Clary sighed, "you can't do that to every one who annoys you."

"Sure she can." Isabelle said from her position on the ground next to Simon. We were watching Superman (Simons choice) until the power went out and Emma had stormed upstairs.

I picked up the hotel phone and dialed Wills room number.

"Hello?" It was Jace who had picked up.

"Hi Jace Umm… can I speak to Will?" I said nervously out of the tree boys I knew Jace least.

"Sure one seconded." I heard a muffled yell of "Will it's Tessa!" and the sound of footsteps.

"Tess." Will said into the phone.

"I told you that's not my name."

"I know but it has a nice ring to it. So what do you need?" he asked softly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"But your room was on fire!"

"I know but no injuries on any of us we are all fine." He sounded alright so I decided to trust him.

"Sorry, I just can't stand to have someone else I love hurt." Then I realized what I had said and a blush covered my face.

"Wait Tess did you just say…" I quickly hung up and looked over at the rest of the people in the room they were all chatting. It didn't look like any of them had heard me but still…

Wills P.O.V

The line went dead and I look over at Jace and Julian they were arguing over whether chocolate or cookie dough ice cream was better.

"All I'm saying is they everyone enjoys chocolate better than all other flavours."

"No! Cookie dough!" they sounded very invested in their convocation so I tried calling back.

"Hello?"

"Clary hi can I please speak to Tessa." I asked politely.

"Sorry no she just left for the hospital to check on Jem." I swore colourfully into the phone.

"Hey!" Jace called, "is that Clary?"

"Yeah." I grit my teeth of coarse Jace would get his Happily ever after my cousin got whatever he wanted. "give me the phone." I gave him the phone.

_**AN: Cookie dough or chocolate? I like chocolate, anyway please review ideas for the story are very welcome! **_


	12. Chapter 12

Clary's P.O.V

"What's up Jace?" I said into the phone.

"_Not much I was just wondering who you have over as guests," _his voice said back through the phone sounding overly casual.

"Just my friend Simon and his girlfriend Izzy," I swore I heard a sigh of relief come from the other end.

_"__All right, just wondering," _and he hung up the phone. I stared at the phone is disbelief 'what a strange guy' I thought.

The phone then started to ring again and I pressed it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Clary quick come he just freaking woke up! Bring the others," the end of the line went dead.

Tessa's P.O.V

I had just finished filling Jem in on the details of our amazing trip Clary and gang burst in.

"Oh my goodness JEM!" both Emma and Clary rush him and hugged him hard.

"Whoa girls I'm not to strong yet so be careful," he kissed them each on the top of the heads, "how my two favourite girls doing?"

"Excellent."

"Great,"

"Two? Don't you mean three?" I asked, hurt

"Sure I do Tessa," but he did not meet my eye.

"Jem Carstairs?!" Will said from the door, I turned so fast I cracked my neck. "remember me?"

Jem looked lost for a moment, then recognition coloured his face, "William Herondale?!"

"The very same," Will said moving to give Jem a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Jem asked.

"Just business my good fellow," Will said grinning.

"Well," said Jem, "this is all a very nice wake up but could every one leave me and Tessa alone for a minute." I had a feeling it was not a question.

As they left Izzy leaned over to Clary and said "I bet they are gonna snog."

We did not _snog_.

"Tessa?"

"Yes Jem?"

"You know I love you very much and all of that but Idonotthinkwecanbetoghther," he said it all very fast and it was had to catch it all.

"What?"

Jem took a deep breath and said slowly this time, "I do not think we can be together if I get run over whenever Clary's boyfriend feel murderish."

I million different reactions ran through my head, ranging from yelling "f**k you" to running away crying, I did the latter.

I burst out of the hospital room at full speed and took off down the hall, I heard gasps of surprise from everyone around me but I kept running. The pavement outside was wet from recent rainfall and I almost slipped as I ran around the corner. I heard Clary and Emma trying to Follow me but Clary who had tiny legs fell far behind and even Emma could not outrun me, I had been fastest in our training unit.

Clary P.O.V

"What the hell happened," I screeched when I got back inside. Emma was still chasing Tessa but I had a feeling that she would never catch her.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," Jem said from his spot still in bed.

"Jem what did you do?" Izzy demanded staring at him frostily .

" I might have broken up with her," he said in a small voice.

"YOU WHAT!?" Izzy and I yelled at the same time (Simon join in a little late.)

"Just if we kept dating that her shadowhunting would always leave me in danger, and I do not want to die," he stated it like a fact, not like he was conceited but like he had though it was best for them all.

Emma then came back in and we filled her in on what had happened, "Okay then," she said, "I am calling Jace and Julian."

"Why?" I asked.

"It is late, we have no idea where Tessa is, and who know what kind of trouble she could get in. we need to find her and it will be quicker if we have more people."

"Okay," I said, "call them."

Will's P.O.V

They arrived at the hospital 3 minutes after Emma's call, "What's up guys?" Jace asked.

"We think Tessa might be lost and we need help to find her," Clary said. The others made plans to find her but I tuned out. I had been itching to go look for her but everyone else had insisted they wait for jace and julian so they could make up a plan. "Will are you listening?"

"What? Sure I am," I was lying but I sure as hell was not going to let Clary know.

"Where are you looking then," she asked.

Shit, "The river?"

She stared at him for a second to many, "yes…" I released a breath. It was not like she was scary but there was something about her green eyes that unnerved him, like she could throw him in the river. He liked Tessa's eyes much more, they were stormy grey and looked endless, sometimes he felt himself get lost in her eyes.

"Right gang lets go!" finally

I wondered along the river, I did not think Tessa would come here. there was nothing comforting about the sloshing, dirty water and comfort is what she would need right now not a pretty view. Where did Tessa seem most comfortable?

Books she felt most comfortable around books! I dashed back into town avoiding cars that whizzed by and came to a stop outside a small bookshop near our hotel. I could be wrong but it was not like Clary or Emma would find out and skin me.

I walked into the small bookshop the bell above the door dinging with the swing of the door. I walked round to the classics section and there she sat completely absorbed in a book and did not notice me standing over her.

I cleared my throat and she looked up. "Will!" she said, surprise colouring her tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," I told her truthfully.

"Why?"

"I was worried, everyone was worried, we are all looking for you."

"I am so sorry," she said, "I didn't want to make everyone worry but I needed to be away from Jem."

"I understand," I told her, "one time I was dating this girl name Jessamine, I loved her and she stopped over my heart like a bitch. But I did not let that stop me from finding other people to love like Jace and, well, hell even Julian," she smiled at that.

"Jem never means to be mean," Tessa explained, "he just does what he thinks is right."

"Sometimes that is what makes people the meanest of all," I told her.


End file.
